


Exulansis

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, cause this is a short af one shot, everything is brief, other characters have like brief interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exulansis</p><p>'that tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it'</p><p>Or</p><p>Hinata knows he's hard to understand sometimes, and sometimes a single person understanding is enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exulansis

“And it was like ‘Baam!!’” Hinata finishes, grinning wide. His two classmates just smile at him helplessly. They didn’t get it, like usual. But that’s never stopped him before.

Nothing has stopped Hinata Shouyou before.

“So I was telling them about how cool you were, going all ‘Babam!’ and ‘Poow!’ but they didn’t get it,” Hinata’s telling his Nishinoya-senpai, who just laughs and tells him that’s alright. Hinata’s never sure if he gets it or not, but he thinks he does.

There’s a strange feeling growing on him, though.

“And you were all- “ Hinata pauses, and for a moment Asahi looks just about ready to cry in panic. Hinata grins as wide as his mouth could go and exclaims”, you were really cool!!”

The strange feeling’s started making Hinata sort of… stop.

“How was that one?” Kageyama asks, in one of those rare moments that are becoming less rare, when he asks for feedback on how his tosses felt.

Hinata jumps excitedly, because that was one good spike, but different, and not quite what he was hoping for but still very cool and could be the start of a completely different attack.

“It was-“ again there was that pause, and that feeling, and Hinata grins wider”, it was super cool! Like- uhm, I don’t know how to explain it!”

Something weird happens to Kageyama’s expression, and Hinata wonders if he’s somehow offended him. “Just tell me what you thought about it, dumbass!” he shouts, maybe a little bit too loud, Hinata thinks.

“It’s not like you’d understand if I say it that way!” Hinata shouts in defence. What was he defending?

“It can’t be that hard to understand your stupid brain, stupid Hinata! Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama shouts back, and Hinata snaps.

“It wasn’t ‘kaboom!’ and it was more of a ‘Pwoosh!’ but I thought it was good! Like a ‘Gwaaah!’!” he frowns, crosses his arms stubbornly. See if Kageyama can understand _that_.

Kageyama is quiet for a bit, but then he nods, and simply says”, let’s try for a ‘Gwaaah’ then, and see if it’ll turn to a ‘Pwoosh’. Move it, dumbass!”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him, but actually he’s surprised. The feeling never came back after that.

Later, Yachi tells him there’s a word for that feeling. That tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it. Hinata’s glad someone relates to his experience.

He’s glad that it’s Kageyama. Not like he’d ever tell him that, though.


End file.
